far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Stalwart Blades Drawn in Hroa's Name
The Blades The Stalwart Blades Drawn in Hroa's Name, or simply "The Blades" are a Hroan serf organization established by House Serpens as a support mechanism for the Fang's policing efforts, and as a planetary militia. Agents of the Blades are categorized and ranked based off of their individual merit, and utility. Unlike the nobility of House Serpens, the Blades have a rigid organizational structure with a clear chain of command. Agents of the Blades have their time split between duties as planetary militia and police forces. A portion of each year of their service is to be dedicated to garrisoning one of several military bases across Hroa, training as the planet's militia. The other portion of their service is spent deployed among the civilian population, acting as the planet's primary policing force. At the end of each year of service an agent's position within the blades is re-evaluated based on their past service and abilities, and may have their position in the organization changed. These duties can be interrupted at any point in time upon request from an agent of the Fang or Executors with the presentation of their Signet ID. Other members of House Serpens may interrupt this cycle and attain the use of a Blade through written request. Knife Knives are the lowest rank members of the Blades, primarily composed of fresh recruits and low committal peasants who have been assigned or volunteered for partial duties. Each Knife is trained in the use of basic modern firearms and close combat countermeasures. On militia deployment their time is split between basic training and support staff duties, when deployed among the civilian population knives are often little more than bodies and pairs of eyes, acting as basic security guards and enforcers for those who outrank them. A Knife on deployment are permitted to carry a stun baton, compad, and ranged weapons designed to stun, during emergency situations they are granted the use of laser pistols and security armor. Dagger Daggers are members of the Blades who have graduated from the Knives to become fully fledged members of the organization, or are recruits with psychic talent. The Dagger represent the rank and file of the blades, and the bulk of their membership. On militia deployment daggers have their time spent between basic readiness drills, training, and patroles. When deployed among the civilian population daggers make up most of Hroa's patrolling officers, empowered to make arrests and detain members of the peasant population while enforcing the law, and have the duty to report criminal activity in nobility and Freemen to higher ranking members of the Blades and the Fang. A Dagger's standard equipment is comprised of a stun baton, a laser pistol, compad, a suit of security armor, a set of restraints, and a monofilament dagger as a sign of rank and side arm. During emergency situations they are granted the use of a laser rifle and a suit of woven combat armor. Tantō Tantō are baldes who have shown an aptitude for organization and bureaucracy during their service as a dagger. Tantō are primarily deployed among the civilian police force in administrative positions, though they do still spend at least a quarter of the year deployed among the planetary militia to maintain combat readiness. While deployed among the police forces Tantō handle the dispatching and coordination of other blades, handling essential paperwork, and only see active service in the field during emergency situations. While deployed among the planetary militia Tantō aid in the administrative operations of the military base where they are installed, and participate in drills and patrols. A Tantō’s equipment is identical to that of a dagger, though with a monofilament tantō in place of a dagger as a rank signifier. In emergency situations Tantō act as communications officers and are entrusted with additional long-range communication and encoding devices. Flamberge Flamberge are blades who have shown an aptitude for tactics, a resilience to high stress situations, and an affinity with the use weapons. Flamberge are considered field officers and can be assigned up to 10 lower ranked blades at a time. Flamberge spend 70% of their deployment among the planetary militia as weapon specialists, participating in drills, patrols, and training to use a wide array of specialized and heavy weapons. While deployed among the police, Flamberge serve as special weapon and tactics units, called in as support to the Fang to handle riots or situations involving criminals with exceedingly deadly weapons that do not call for the full mobilization of the planetary militia. A Flamberge’s standard equipment includes a combat field uniform with an optional shield, choice of mag or laser pistol, a stun baton, a Flamberge made from lightweight advanced materials to signify rank, and situational access to the following weapons: Sniper rifle, spike thrower, heavy machine gun, rocket launcher, and demo charges. Gladius Gladiī are blades who have shown to have an inquisitive mind and skill in navigation, interrogation, and deductive reasoning. Gladiī are considered field officers, can be assigned up to 10 lower ranked blades at a time. Gladiī spend about a third of their time among planetary defense forces participating in standard drills and scouting exercises. While serving among the police force Gladiī act as detectives, working cases which are considered below the notice of the Fang. A gladius’ standard equipment includes a stun baton, compad, choice of mag or laser pistol, a set of tl4 binoculars, a monofilament gladius signifying rank, a set of restraints, access to a hover cycle, and a choice of an armored undersuit worn under business attire or security armor. Under emergency situations Gladiī are granted use of their choice of a laser, mag, or sniper rifle, a combat field uniform, and set of tools to aid in scouting operations. Broadswords Broadswords are blades who have proven through service their loyalty to the Hroan people and House serpens, and have shown skill in command, leadership, strategy, and coordination. Broadswords are divided among 3 grades, going from third to first class. Third class Broadswords are considered low ranking officers and can be assigned up to 10 lower ranked blades at a time. Second class Broadswords are the lowest rank a psychic broadsword can hold and the highest rank a blade without MES can hold. Second Class Second class broadswords and are considered mid rank officers, they can be assigned a small number of low rank officers, and a personal detachment of Daggers, Tantō, or Knives at a time. First Class Broadswords are the highest rank one can achieve in the Blades, and answer directly to members of the Fang. First Class First Class Broadswords can directly command nearly a dozen second class Broadswords, a large detachment of low rank officers, and are allowed direct command of as many Daggers, Tantō, and Knives as they need at a time. Unlike other members of the Blades, Broadswords are deployed on a case by case basis for extended periods of time, often acting as heads of security teams, police stations, and military garrisons in the absence of a Fang. A Broadsword’s standard equipment includes a stun baton, compad, choice of mag or laser pistol, a choice of secure clothing or security armor, a gravcar, and a tl4 broadsword with embellishments to signify their rank and grade. Under emergency situations broadsword third and second grade of sound physical condition are expected to participate as field officers until the situation is resolved, and are assigned their choice of equipment from the following list: a thermal or plasma pistol, laser or mag rifle, spike thrower, plasma projector, and assault suit or combat field uniform with shield. The signifying weapon carried by a Broadsword varies in ornamentation based off of their grade, with a third class broadsword carrying a plain but effective weapon, a second class wielding a weapon with an embellished pommel and hilt, and a first class broadswords wielding a weapons which often appears to be purely ornamental at first. Blade Activities off of Hroa The Stalwart Blades Drawn in Hroa's Name are explicitly a Hroan militia. It was established to defend the holdings of House Serpens and the planet Hroa at large, and as a support structure for the Fang. As such it is rare to see Blades drawn on other planets, but not unheard of. Technically, any House Serpens holding in the sector may have a detachment of Blades deployed to it as a security force. However, this option is not commonly used outside of Caduceus facilities or Serpens spacecraft. The general Noble population of House Serpens may request the service of the Blades as bodyguards. However, the Fang has an unofficial limit to the number of Blades that can be deployed as extra-planetary body guards, capped out at a single low ranking officer, and ten standard agents. This unofficial limit is partially due to the strain such deployments can place on logistical networks and the regular scheduled training and deployment patterns of the Blades. In the current labor crisis each Blade defending a noble off world is a Blade not defending Hroa or missing from a patrol route in one of her cities. Additionally, deploying 12 or more Blades at a time off of Hroa costs House Serpens as much as hiring 3 Deathless bodyguards, which is often as a better cost benefit arrangement. Category:House Serpens